


The Argent Werewolf

by EwokMeow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwokMeow/pseuds/EwokMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent returns from a lone hunting trip, but he was bitten by a werewolf, he accepts his fate on becoming a one. This causes turmoil within his own family. He decides to make a visit to Dere Hale. He is not alone on the trip being accompied by a family member may just send him into an emotional war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris Argent was bleeding profusely, he tightly grasped his stomach, the pain was unimaginable as blood seeped through his fingers. He removed his shirt wincing in pain as fabric was caught in his wound. Bundling it up into a ball, he pressed it as hard as he could against the gaping wound. He knew he shouldn’t have gone on a lone hunting trip, but he had to get out of the Argent House for a reason he no longer remembered.  
Arriving at his house, he was relieved to see there were no lights on. Entering the house he made a straight line for the shower, turned on the water, disrobed the rest of his body, realized his bleeding had slowed. He took down the showerhead, let the water slide down three inches above his wound the blood washed off, swirling into the drain.   
Upon closer examination, he could see the bite had ripped deep into the finely toned muscle of his stomach. It was healing and quite nicely too.  
“Fuck” he said loudly beating the walls of the bath/shower.   
He got out, grabbed a towel dried himself then naturally wrapped it around his waist then gathered his blood soaked clothes, went into the living room, grabbed matches and lighter fluid from a locked cabinet. (There was no way in hell Allison’s little hands were to even touch these products,) he went outside, opened a metal trashcan threw his clothes inside, doused them with the fluid. Attempted and failed at lighting several matches. Once he had finally ignited a match and thrown it inside the trashcan he was forced to move back quickly as the large amount of lighter fluid flared up quick and hot. He watched it burn and hoped no one was going to come home.   
“Daddy?” a small voice startled him “What you doing, daddy?” Allison, a five year old Allison, stared up curiously at her father.  
“Allison. Where’s Mommy and Aunt Kate?” he asked picking her up.   
“I don’t know. They told me to stay here and be a good girl.” Allison said. “Why did you make a fire?”   
“Because daddy had to burn his old clothes, they were all torn up.” Chris said to his daughter. Hoping he didn’t give too much away even to his five year old.  
Chris put Allison into her room, setting her down onto her bed, looked out her window but there still was no sign of any of the other Argents. He went into his room changing into a pair of briefs and jeans. The front door opened as he entered back into Allison’s room he could hear voices as he went into her closet, dragging out a suitcase. He took everything hanging up from Allison’s closet then started with the drawers. He couldn’t fit everything into the suitcase, he went into his room and ten minutes later came in with a large suitcase. Shoving the rest of Allison’s clothes in with his he heard approaching footsteps ascending the stairs. Victoria came into his room when she saw the suitcases, her look turned from stern to absolute vile.  
“What the hell are you doing, Chris?” Victoria shot daggers with her eyes at him.  
“I’m leaving, Victoria, I’m moving somewhere else in Beacon Hills and you are not to make contact with Allison at any school or anywhere else. I will make sure every school she attends you’re not welcome there.”  
“You can’t just leave, Chris, we have an obligation to hunting!” Victoria barreled down on him. By this time Kate had made her way upstairs. “Your brother is leaving.” Victoria told Kate.  
“Why?” Kate had her brother tightly by the wrist.  
“Let daddy go, Aunt Kate! You’re hurting him!” Allison screamed. She had been holding her hands over her ears trying to muffle out the screaming.  
“You shut up!” She jabbed her finger at Allison. Allison’s eyes widened, tears begun to well in her already red puffy eyes.  
“Mommy!!”   
“No, Allison.” Victoria said vehemently.  
“You fucking left her all by herself. A five year old child, left alone by herself?” The anger inside of Chris was a raging monster waiting to be let out of its cage.  
“She can fend for herself if anything happened.” Kate screamed.   
“Fend…fend” a deep chuckle reverberated through Chris’s chest. A sarcastic laugh. “A five year old without any kind of training is supposed to fend for herself against werewolves? Are you mad? She could have been turned or killed! An Argent a werewolf?”  
Both Victoria and Kate avoided the question, knowing full well she couldn’t fend for herself.   
“She wouldn’t have been left alone if you didn’t go out to hunt by yourself.” Victoria retorted jnstead.  
“Don’t you blame me for your negligence. One of us is always with her when either of us go out hunting with the others.” Chris said directed both at Victoria and Kate. “I’m leaving here and never coming back. I will hunt on my own or find another pack. I will not stop killing werewolves or any other weres.”   
Deep down Chris knew this was a lie, he knew he’d been turned and was not willing to commit suicide just because of his now dying beliefs. What would happen with Allison once the full moon came was, at the moment, beyond him. The only thing he worried about was getting Allison safely into his car with their suitcases.   
“Come on, Allison, we’re leaving.” Chris offered his hand to her. She looked between her mother and father’s patiently waiting hand.  
“Don’t you dare, Allison, don’t you even dare.” Victoria screamed at her. A full on rage towards her husband. A scared Allison reached for he’d father’s hand. Kate couldn’t do anything but glare at her brother. He stared right back at her when he heard the sound of a slap. Looking over at his daughter just in time to see his wife’s hand rising from her face. Allison cried even harder, latching herself into Chris’s waist. He kneeled down, told her to piggy back, she complied completely. He took both of the suitcases in his free hands.  
“Don’t you ever hit my daughter again. Neither of you ever come near her again.” Chris said. Heading out of the door and down the stairs.  
“Hold on tight.” Chris told Allison his demeanor completely changing.  
The two women were left there seething with anger, but they didn’t dare cross Chris again, not now. Their revenge would come somehow. They just didn’t know how or when.  
The drive was in silence, the darkness was heavy, but as Chris checked his rear view mirror he found a jubilant Allison. He was happy and relieved for her current mood. A diner at the edge of Beacon Hills shown it’s lonely lights. He pulled into the parking lot with three other cars.  
Allison rid herself of the car quickly, they entered the diner and were told to sit themselves. Allison chose the biggest booth next to a window. A kids menu had been placed in front of her. Macaroni and cheese with French fries and chicken tenders was her immediate choice with a Sprite. Chris did not argue with her that she probably wouldn’t finish her food. Instead he let her tell the waitress what she wanted and ordered just cheese burger and water for himself.   
As Allison colored in her menu, Chris was in his address book staring at the name Derek Hale. He planned on arriving on Derek’s property unannounced. Surrender every thing and explain what had happened. He was in hopes that Derek would help him with him becoming a werewolf. A thought ran through his head, whether it was too soon and he was on quick judgement, was whether Derek would bite a five year old child, so they could learn the werewolf ways together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, not as of now, but a violence will present itself in future chapters.

I bit my tongue as I looked at a now sleeping Allison. Derek Hale’s small house was occupied. I could see Derek in the kitchen, silhouetted through the drapes; I was still mentally debating with myself how I ’d approach him. The longer I had sat in my car, watching Derek, the stronger the urge came for Allison to be bitten. She was too young to be bitten, so naïve, just learned that day werewolves actually exist. It hadn’t occurred to me that Allison never asked about the werewolves that were being talked about in the explosion of words at our former home. Maybe she didn’t want to push the subject thought it’d set me off again. And in reality, I don’t even know if I should turn her only because I’m scared to death by the fact that it won’t take. She’d end up dying. It would tear me apart because I had forced the bite from someone else on her. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn’t notice someone standing at my window. Derek was standing there staring at me with those glowing eyes. He had his teeth barring at me, l rolled down my window, disengaging the partial barrier in between us. “ I can smell you, Argent. Come to set fire to my home again? Come to murder me in my sleep?” “Can’t you smell that I’ve been bitten, Hale?” His teeth and claws retracted, he looked at me angrily, I know he had smelled something off about my scent. “Are you going to take your own life just because you’ve been bitten?” Derek said. “A little harsh aren’t we?” I replied. “Just to answer your question. No. I came here for you to help me.” “What the fuck are you getting at, Argent, is this some new game of yours to get to me easier?” I got out of my car to come face to face with him. He backed off slightly, but stood his ground, staring directly into my eyes. The anger I had felt earlier with my wife and sister started to surge back up inside of me. I clenched and unclenched my fists, my jaw tightened. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face because I knew it wouldn’t do Allison and I any good. I lifted my shirt to show him the still healing bite. “I’m turning and I fully accept it. I want you to train me how to control it.” I told him letting down my shirt. “And. I’m going to ask you for a favor.” My voice became quiet. If Derek hadn’t had his werewolf hearing, he wouldn’t have heard me. “I…I want you to bite Allison. I want her to turn…” “And if it doesn’t take then you’re killing your own daughter! Are you willing to take that risk? Because I.. she’s a child!” I pleaded with him for about an hour when he had finally agreed with my reluctance. Allison was still sound asleep in the car so I took her into Derek’s house without much of a question. Pushing by him, he did not catch me by my arm, nor did he say anything. I placed Allison on the ragged but very clean couch. Derek at my shoulder, his hazel green eyes stared down at her. He gave me a reproachful look. “Do it now.” I demanded. He stared at me, his jaw clenched, tightened with anger, his eyes in complete disbelief. “A lot to ask coming from a werewolf hunter, “ he replied. “Former” I snapped back. “Please. The sooner she’s bitten the better. I can find out.” “Putting the life of his own child in danger.” He retorted. But when I looked at his hands, the claws were out, or the long sharp nails in which serves as them. The moment I looked back up at his face; he had his fangs out. His eyes glowing red. I lifted up her arm, looking at him with determination. The quickness of him biting into her arm made my heart race fast; the monster that banged against my ribs, it’s cage. Such as the monster I am for going through with this. She woke up screaming in complete agony; my heart faltered. She cried and cried. Derek had grabbed a towel from his linen closest before I even knew he had left my side. He wrapped the towel around her arm tightly. All the while glowering at me. “Daddy!” he calls were surprisingly strong. “I’m here,” I told her. She looked up at me, she gave me a faint smile, she had stopped crying. She saw Derek, bolted up into the sitting position, pulling her knees close to her chest. “Who…Who are,” she started to ask Derek, but then turned back to me. “Daddy who is this man?” “This is Derek,” I told her. “he bit you, he’s a werewolf.” She retracted her body even closer and tighter. “He’s a food guy,” I told her. It took her a few minutes, but she had finally relaxed. She lifted her arm to he’d eyes; removing the towel. Deep bite mark wounds slowly oozed with blood. I lifted my shirt, barely even noticeable; my wound was to show her that I got the same thing as her. Her eyes widened, a smile rose upon her face. Her exhausted eyes looked into mine then into Derek’s. “Can I call you Uncle Derek?” she asked him. Derek looked at me, I gave him slight nod, he looked down at her and said “Yes, you can.” “The pain is going away now.” She said with a yawn, lying hack down. Suddenly she was asleep, her body, already tired from the days events, had taken its toll from the bite both mentally and physically. Derek walked away, turning into the still opened linen closet. He had a blanket draped across his arm; putting it over her he jerked his head toward the hallway. I followed him there, he led me to an empty bed room. “ You can sleep here,” he told me. “see you in the morning.” I lay in the bed exhausted, yet I was wide awake, the door fully opened. The anxiety I had about Allison dying in the night did not let me sleep. I got out of bed, walked through the threshold and back to Allison. I lifted her head placing it into my lap. She did not stir as I did this. The next thing I knew was that there was sunlight shining through the blinds, Allison had already awoken, she was standing right in front of me. A smile so wide it was as if she had dislocated her jae. She showed me her bitten arm “Look daddy, the owie is all gone.” It was as if a giant weight had lifted from my shoulders. Derek was in the kitchen, I could see him with his head slightly turned, his ear in our direction. He was smiling, as the smell of bacon arose; she sat next to me. Derek placed eggs, bacon and a cut up green apple into her lap. Allison dug into her breakfast, Derek had turned the tv onto the morning cartoons. “Now comes the hard part for the both of you. Learning how to control your gift. The training ahead will be rigorous.” He handed me a plate of food and took his own serving. We ate in a comfortable silence, except for the cartoons on the television there was no other sounds, but the clatter of utensils on plate.


End file.
